


Transition

by TheFairysPath (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)



Series: The Path I Took (WWTDP 2018) [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: After surgery, Breasts, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Heartbeat, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/TheFairysPath
Summary: Kagura and Erza wake up to a fright. Erza reflects on how this feels inside her body.(Fic #7 forWhen We Take Different Pathsgender week.)





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt = transition + trans. Kagerza.

A raucous noise made Erza sit straight up in bed from a dead sleep.

"What the—" Kagura was beside her looking bleery-eyed and holding a sword.

"Put that away, darling," Erza said gently, taking the blade from her. "I think it was that hawk that's been hanging around the neighborhood. Go back to sleep."

"Easier said than done," Kagura mumbled, burrowing into Erza's embrace. Erza happily wrapped Kagura in her arms, Kagura's back rising and falling against Erza's chest in a steady rhythm.

Despite Kagura's words, the woman was asleep almost immediately.

Erza stayed awake, her heart beating behind her breasts. It was still a strange sensation to her three years after surgery, feeling the quiver of her pulse in the flesh of her chest. She wasn't scared often so it wasn't a frequent feeling, but when adrenaline shot through her, it fascinated her. Made her more aware of her body.

Drawing her girlfriend close, she listened to the sounds outside the window and felt her heart calm. It was the same heart inside her ribs, a heart that had seen a lot of change in this body. A heart which had learned how to beat in happiness thanks to all the friends who surrounded her and helped her to become herself.

When Kagura grunted and kicked a little in her sleep, Erza kissed her ear.

"I love you," she whispered.


End file.
